


The Scavenger (Carol/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Kingdom!Reader, Kissing, Other, storybook format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Carol wants to make you cookies, but she's missing all the necessary ingredients, so you have to go out and find them for her. Told in storybook format, since it takes place in the Kingdom. Cute and fluffy (and a tiny bit sexy?).





	

Now that Carol was far away from the security that Alexandria's walls provided, she quickly realized that safety wasn't her only concern. Back in Alexandria, she had a bigger, nicer house. Which also meant having a bigger, nicer kitchen. And a bigger, nicer kitchen meant she had plenty of room to make her cookies. Lots of storage for ingredients, counter space, people to make them for... It hadn't at all been a concern though, until you arrived.

  
She had first spotted you in the Kingdom, in the gardens, harvesting and planting rows of new crops. She was still in her wheelchair, her bandaged up wounds had been aching, but seeing you in the gardens had made her smile. She wasn't sure why, she just liked your face, even though she was a fair distance away, and you were nothing but a tiny moving blur. She rolled her chair past the garden, to get a closer look, but one of the wheels hit a pebble and stalled the chair completely. You had heard the short screech of the wheel and looked up to see her in a bit of trouble. Her arms ached too badly to struggle the chair backwards and away from the pebble, and you immediately dropped what you had been doing so you could help. Without a word, you took the handles on the back of the chair and moved it away from the pebble. You pushed her forward a bit and kicked the little gray stone out of the way. She thanked you in her kind, motherly tone, though it was part of her act, she held a bit of sincerity in her voice. You smiled down at her, and asked if you could take her somewhere, since she was so new here, you didn't want her getting lost. Carol had agreed, and you went back to the garden to retrieve the basket full of vegetables you had been collecting. Carol took it from you, placed it in her lap and you began to push her along the path. You had introduced yourself, as you rolled the chair towards the building where she was going to stay. She told you her name, but nothing more about herself. Carol insisted that you leave her at the door, she didn't want to bother you any further, though she didn't tell you that she just really wanted to be by herself for a while. You nodded, took the basket and said your goodbye, leaving with a small flutter in your chest from her kind voice, not to mention her pretty face. Once you were gone, however, Carol was already planning her escape.

  
That night, King Ezekiel had come to you, one of his most trusted advisors, and asked if you could, in the morning, escort Carol to the gates, as she wanted to leave. You felt the flutter die away, the once hopeful feeling had lost its wings and what was left had dropped to the bottom of your heart, dead and rotting. You agreed, but you didn't show your King a hint of your disappointment. The next morning, you met Carol in the center of the Kingdom, her friend, Morgan, was there with her. She was standing, like she had never needed a wheelchair in her life. You took them both to the gates, and her friend said goodbye to her. She looked over at you, the facade she had been presenting had faltered, just a little, and you could see a hint of her, the _real_ her, shining back at you through her eyes. But the curtains quickly closed, and the act resumed. You left her on the other side of the gates and escorted Morgan back to the Kingdom. You were certain that you'd never see her again, and tried to put her kind face out of your mind as you rode your horse back home. But as you were putting your horse away, you couldn't shake Carol from your mind, no matter how hard you tried. You were heading back to the gardens to start your shift, when the King stopped you. Ezekiel approached.

  
"You are one of my most trusted advisors," the King said, in his deep royal voice. "And it is why I shall be able to trust you with such a secret, if you are willing." You nodded, and agreed that whatever it was that the King asked of you, you'd be more than willing to see it done. "I've placed Carol in a safe house, not too far from here. Every day, I ask that you check on her, bring her the supplies she needs. I know that one day she will return, and make things even, but for now, take care of her." You instantly agreed, more than happy to take on such an important task, especially if the King was trusting you to do it. Ezekiel left, and you continued on with your gardening duties. The next morning, Ezekiel gave you the directions to the safe house, and a satchel of supplies to leave with Carol. You set off on foot, in case the Saviors made a surprise visit, you didn't want to be obvious and take the horse. No one could know where Carol was, and it was now your job to keep her safe. You took off into the woods and eventually made your way up to the house, the satchel's strap snug against your shoulder and chest. You knocked on the door, carefully, not wanting to scare her. After a few seconds the door opened, and Carol stood on the other side, a small knife in her hand, raised high. A look of caution on her face turned into one of confusion, that melted into something else that you couldn't read.

  
"Hello." you greeted, taking the satchel by the strap and pulled it off. "The King wishes to give you supplies." you explained. She dropped her armed hand down to her side and stepped away from the door to let you in. You walked over to a nearby table and pulled out all the supplies from your bag. Bandages for her wounds, a couple bottles of water and some fruits and vegetables from the gardens. She thanked you, the act was starting to drop again, but she caught herself and the act resumed. You nodded once in response and began your trek back to the Kingdom.

  
The next morning, you collected more supplies and returned to the house. You did the same as before, left her with what she needed, and as you were about to leave she stopped you, her hand carefully grabbed your upper arm.

  
"You don't have to keep doing this, you know." she said, the act was gone and you were finally speaking to the _real_ Carol. "I know your King has big ideas, but I don't really see myself as part of them. So if you're just doing this to please him, you're wasting your time." 

"No, I'm not." you replied, and it caught her off guard. "I'm not doing this for Ezekiel." And with that, you slipped the satchel over your shoulder and left. For the next week you kept up with the same routine. Wake up, breakfast, get the supplies, take them to Carol, lunch, garden work, dinner, bed, only to begin the next day the same way. On the eighth day of the routine, as you were turning to leave the safe house, Carol leaned one shoulder against the door, preventing your escape.

"I want you to find some things for me." she said, telling you, not asking. You nodded, as she pulled a list from her pocket. You took it from her and studied it over. You promised that you would find the items and bring them the next day. Once back in the Kingdom, you looked around for the supplies. You refused to steal them, Ezekiel had put too much trust in you for you to throw it all away now, so you cut out some of your own supplies for the week to make up for it. You got the beets easily, you saw beets every day in the gardens. The applesauce was a little tricky however, but you were able to trade your lunch and dinner cobblers that day for two snack cups of it. You collected some of the other things and the next morning you set back off to the safe house. Before you reached it, you scavenged some acorns from the trees along the path you walked, the final thing on the list. You brought everything back to Carol, who was slightly amazed that you were able to complete the list in a single day.

  
"Come back tomorrow, and I'll make sure you get a...reward for all your hard work, okay?" she said. You agreed and walked all the way back home, wondering exactly what it was that she needed all those strange things for. 

When you arrived the next morning, Carol greeted you at the door, her kindness had returned, but it wasn't part of an act this time. You set the satchel down, and as you were unpacking, Carol held her hand out to you. An orange cookie was placed in your hand, and the list from before suddenly made sense. You had no idea that beets and acorns could make such a delicious cookie, but they certainly did. You quickly finished it, only to be given a small bag full of them. She said that as long as you brought the ingredients, she'd be more than happy to reward you with more cookies. And that's how the deal went. For a solid month, you cut back on your own supplies to collect ingredients for Carol. The amount of cookies you received each day always made up for what you gave up back at the Kingdom, and you usually finished the bag by the time you walked back home. What cookies you didn't finish you would share with your friends, but you would never tell them where you were getting them from, no matter how much they pestered you.

  
After a month of secretly supplying Carol with cookie ingredients, you started leaving the safe house with a little more than just the cookies. Before you'd leave, Carol would take your face in her hands and press a soft kiss to the top of your forehead. Then she'd send you off, without another word. It had taken you by surprise at first, but you certainly didn't complain. After another week, the kisses would get slightly longer, or closer to your cheeks. After another week, they'd drop down to your jaw, and a few days after that, she finally pressed one to your lips. You nearly flinched back in surprise, but practically melted where you stood. She pulled back, handed you your cookie bag and sent you off again. With every passing day, the kisses would get longer, and you finally started kissing back, no longer surprised by her sudden actions. 

One day, you surprised her instead. When she opened the door you softly took her in your arms and kissed her until you could no longer breathe. When you pulled away, she instructed you to close the door, and to lock it, and hoped that the residents of the Kingdom wouldn't miss you for a few hours. 


End file.
